


【鹰铁】被动发情

by AleshaYiMi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleshaYiMi/pseuds/AleshaYiMi





	【鹰铁】被动发情

01

作为一名神盾局的优秀特工，Clinton Barton从不为自己是个Beta而感到任何的不快，与之恰恰相反，他深深以此为荣。

说真的，成为一个Omega或者Alpha又有什么好的呢，不论是一碰就倒三天两头发情期随时需要人保护的前者，还是看起来无比强壮但是一点点Omega信息素就能让他们瞬间失去理智变成动物的后者，显然看起来都不像是什么正常人类。

Beta则与他们截然不同：他们不受信息素的影响，不会随时随地迎来发情期，也不需要按时往自己身体里成吨成吨的注射抑制剂；虽然没有Alpha一样强悍的力量，但灵巧和柔韧完全能够补足一切；他们可以被派往任何地方执行任务而不需要考虑太多的环境因素……这简直是堪称完美的第二性别。

不过泛用性太强有时候也会带来那么一些些的小麻烦，比如现在——

“Tony Stark，最有钱的那个花花公子Alpha，被人在腺体上注射了一支Omega信息素和不知名化合物的混合物，普通的抑制剂完全没用，研发部的人忙活了半天给了我这个，”常年被调侃为卤蛋的独眼局长Nick Fury翻了翻手里的文件，转身拿了一个带着神盾logo的小型医疗箱就塞到了Clint手里，“这次的任务就是安抚处于发情期的Alpha，尽量在他毁掉安全房前让他平静地自己走出来。”

这算是个什么破任务？Clint的脸都快皱成了一团，他宁愿去帮Widow测试她新升级的寡妇蛰也不想去管谁发不发情这档子家长里短的琐事。

“就不能真找个Omega让他发泄下？我敢打包票就算是这个毫无意识的Tony Stark，也会有很多人会自愿地送上门来跟他共度良宵。”

“如果这有用的话我就不会来找你了，”Fury深沉地看了Clint一眼，这一眼看得他浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩，“不管什么样的Omega靠近他都不行，上一个Omega特工刚一靠近，他差点把整个安全房给拆了砸她身上。”

“能用的方法我们都用过了，Clint。Beta现在看起来是唯一的选择了。”

“而且现在还留守在局里的Beta，就剩你了。”

 

02

Clint最终还是拎着箱子进去了，倒不是出于同事安危的担忧，也不是什么必须服从的狗屁特工原则，只是因为那颗卤蛋最后松口答应，要是Clint能把这件事办好，三个月后他保证会给他一个巨大的惊喜——比带薪休假更大的惊喜。

带着对未知「惊喜」的美好憧憬，Clint推开了安全屋的金属门——为了完全隔绝总裁大人拼命向空气中散发的信息素，选择这个跟监狱一样的金属小房子也是不得已而为之。

房间里什么都没有，除了正中央被束缚带紧紧缠绕住的Alpha。

他以一种半坐半躺的姿势被牢牢地固定在一把牙医椅上——这大概是紧急情况处理小组的同事们就近取材的成果——浑身上下都已经被自己的汗液浸透，嘴部也被束缚带封住，曾经剪裁完美贴合身体的西装裤和衬衣因为主人无止境的挣扎，现在统统堆积在关节处，又皱又湿，还散发着浓郁的机油气息——那是Tony Stark的信息素的味道。

Clint把Fury交给他的那个小箱子打开，里面是两支注射器，针筒里已经装填好了要用的药剂，旁边还附赠了使用说明。他取出一支仔细地看着具体要求，「如果要让我给他做什么静脉注射，我一定转身出门就把这玩意儿摔在Fury脸上。」Clint如是想。

感谢上帝，这并不是一次需要专业医学素养的艰难任务，他只需要拿出注射器对准这个阔佬的腺体轻轻扎下一针，然后一口气把药注入，剩下的就只需要等着躁郁版「睡美人」从噩梦中醒来，他的任务就算是大功告成了。

很好，比想象中简单。

 

03

“嘿阔佬，我们商量个事。”Clint拿起那支注射器，像平时玩飞镖游戏前一样地在手里把玩着，他不确定这个状态下的Tony Stark还能不能听进他说的话，不过和发情期的Alpha这样的禽兽交流，能不动手还是不动手吧。

“我要给你的腺体来上一针，如果你还残留着一点点理智，别攻击我，OK？”

说完，Beta的手就拽着Alpha松松垮垮的衬衣领口使劲向下一拽，固定纽扣的丝线不堪重负，扣子落到地上，带出一阵清脆的声响。

Alpha被这个声音猛地一激，他转过头来死死地盯着Beta的双眼，像是被激怒了的受伤雄狮。Clint看向Tony的眼，那双眼睛如今通红一片，眼底布满血丝，来自Alpha强大的压迫感让他的Beta的服从天性被激发，他像是被獠牙贯穿喉管的羚羊，睁大双眼看着面前的凶兽，脚下却完全无法移动，只能安静的等着血液流干，然后死亡。

Tony就这么盯了Clint许久，久到Clint的眼前开始发黑，久到他以为仿佛眼前人真的会一口咬断自己的脖子，久到他感觉自己快要被Alpha的统治力给碾碎……Tony才闭上眼，梗着脖子转过了头，把颈侧那块小小的腺体朝Clint露出来。

那一瞬间Beta差点脚软跪坐到地上，「该死的第二性别！」，他在心里暗骂一句，然后将手中的注射器狠狠地扎进了Alpha的腺体，一股脑地把药推了进去。

他知道Tony Stark还保留着一点点理智，他也知道他本可以让这次注射的痛苦减轻许多，但谁让这个Alpha故意给他来这么个下马威呢？

一报还一报啊，Tony Stark？

 

04

理论上从注入药剂的那一刻起，Tony就应该停止分泌信息素，然后慢慢恢复正常，但是空气中的机油味不仅没有减淡，甚至猛然变得更加浓郁了，仿佛下一秒就能真的凝结成液体，Clint感觉自己被一房间黏稠的液体给紧紧包裹着，「这真让人恶心。」

他俯下身拿出第二支药剂，他早该想到的不是吗，研发部的那群兔崽子们什么时候做过不必要的工作了？如果他们给你两片药，那一定说明第一片药他们不确定能起作用。

「如果你读到了这张卡片，说明我们正在试验中的Pax-12没能起作用。」哈，果然，Clint在心里朝他们比了个中指。

「与Pax-12不同，你手中这只最新研发的Trion-8拥有完全不同的抑制原理……」忽略掉前面洋洋洒洒一大篇的原理介绍，Clint直接翻到了最后的使用方法上，不过这次就没上次那么简单了。

因为，这次的注射位置是在大腿根部内侧。

不想去思考研发这只药剂的时候是出于什么样的恶趣味才选择了这个注射位置，也不想去思考卤蛋给他这个任务的时候有没有预想过如此尴尬的场景，Clint只是放空了大脑，然后一把拽下了Alpha的裤子，连带内裤。

不得不说，上帝是偏袒Tony Stark的，西装裤下的双腿长而笔直，大腿肌肉结实而有力，小腿却修长匀称，尤其是纤细的脚腕，这让整双腿显露着一种不同于女性的美感，那是属于成年男性的健康有力的美……这绝对是Clint见过的最美的腿之一。

至于双腿间不可描述之处的尺寸……Clint表示他早就看开了，哪个Alpha不是这样的呢？器大活好一夜七次，仿佛一台永不停歇的打桩机，反正他也没想过和Alpha在一起，这些和他完全没关系。想到这，Clint拉开Alpha的大腿，轻车熟路地完成了注射。

不过几分钟后Beta就会后悔「没关系」这句话了，因为第二支药也没有起什么作用，不仅如此，它还让Alpha整个人露出来的所有皮肤都肉眼可见的泛起了情欲的红色。

好的，抑制剂不但没有起作用，还反而加剧了问题。干得漂亮啊研究部，Clint露出一个讽刺的假笑。

现在他快被溺死在Alpha挥洒得仿佛不要钱的信息素里了，而且这个Alpha还在不停地挣扎，如果说刚刚他还有一点点理智，Clint非常确定它们现在已经一点都不存在了。

他不能把发情如此严重的Tony Stark扔在这儿，这么严重的发情期是完全可以要人命的；他也不能打开门向外求助，他百分百确定，以现在房间里的信息素浓度，只要门打开一点缝隙，整个基地的Alpha都会受到影响，更别提Omega们了。  
所以，他得自己解决这一切。

 

05

当Clinton Barton自己被情欲占据大脑的时候他会怎么做？当然是撸一发。这就是他现在能想到的所有办法了，他知道Alpha和Omega的发情和Beta的不太一样，但是现在他还能怎么办呢？能用的方法都用了，一切只能死马当活马医了。  
Clint挣扎许久，伸出手握住了那根湿的一塌糊涂的凶器，终于被人抚慰的Alpha整个人都颤抖了一下，然后更加用力的把自己往那只带着薄茧的手里送。

「Fu*k！」Clint没能忍住骂出了口，帮一个禽兽hand job这件事从来没有出现在他的任何一条人生清单上，有胸有屁股的甜美大姐姐才是他的菜，男Alpha不行，就算这是个有钱长得帅还有双美腿的男Alpha也不行。

咬着牙忍住想要放开手的欲望，Clint常年持弓的手开始缓慢地在Alpha的性器上滑动。他不常被人取悦，也不曾主动取悦别的男性，因此Clint的手活儿可以说烂得令人发指。就只是简单地握住上下运动，僵硬地仿佛是在擦洗栏杆。

但活儿烂架不住憋得久，Tony自分化以来，还从没有过这么长时间没有性伴侣的发情期，就算这力道差点擦得他秃噜皮儿，那也是痛并快乐着的。

Tony是快乐了，Clint快要骂娘了，他的手已经酸软得不成样子，这对于手的运动量比他平时的射击训练还要大。他从未想过一个人能在Hand job下持续这么长时间而不到高潮，这要Tony是清醒状态他还能怀疑阔佬是故意忍着不射，可就他现在这个丧失理智的样子，Clint只能将一切归咎于Alpha变态一般的身体素质了。

 

这么干撸着也不是个办法，既然前面没法让Tony高潮，那只能试试后面了。

虽然Clint是个高亮加粗的*直男*，但关于直肠里那个让无数Omega和Beta快乐且为之疯狂的小凸起——前列腺的故事，他还是有一定的了解。

他用右手手指沾了些许Alpha自己的前液，开始入侵那个从未被使用过的幽径。第一个指节的进入其实并不难，长时间的发情状态让Alpha的身下早就是泥泞一片，他只是顺着湿滑的液体往里探，就轻而易举地打开了那扇门。

但接下来就没那么容易了，Alpha本能的拒绝着外来物，向来是作为征服者的他们的身体从来就没有做好过被进入的准备，即使只是一根细长的手指，也足够让他的身体猛地挣扎起来。

Tony开始剧烈的晃动，努力地想要挣脱束缚，他用膝盖猛地向上顶，希望能攻击到身上正在“辛勤劳动”的人并迫使他离开。Clint完全没理他，手指不管不顾地继续向里硬挤，发情期Alpha的内部火热到发烫，他一寸寸的摸索过去，没两下就找到了神秘的前列腺，恶作剧般地狠狠一按，被封住嘴的Alpha瞬时发出一阵不知是痛苦还是愉快的悲鸣。

还握在Beta左手凶器也更加坚硬，他甚至能通过指尖感受它的跳动。「猜对了。」Clint又往Alpha的直肠里加入了一根手指，弓手灵活的手指在亿万富翁的前列腺上来回逗弄着，按压、搓揉、拨弄……每一下都让Alpha喉咙间发出的声音更加甜腻，一开始还能称得上是悲鸣，到后来就只能算是呻吟了。

没过多久，被人硬生生破开的Alpha高高的扬起了他的头，脖子上的喉结仿佛即将破皮而出，Clint看准时机用手指猛地碾过前列腺，Alpha的性器终于在他手里成结，空气中Tony Stark的机油味也逐渐淡了下来。

接下来只要等Alpha射完收回结，他的任务就算圆满完成了，不幸的是事情并没有那么简单。

因为Clint发现自己竟然可耻的硬了。

 

他从来没想过自己有一天会对着一个男性硬起来，但是去他妈的呢，今天一天发生的「不可能事件」还少吗？他帮一个男性Alpha撸了管，还用手指捅进了对方的直肠，这所有的一切还发生在对方无法动弹的情况下，更何况那个人还是Tony Stark！这他妈得是个多烂的色情小说作者才能写得出来的桥段啊！

一时间他竟然不知道，如果醒来发现这一切都是梦，他应该高兴还是难过。

但他总不能就这么硬着出去吧，不然以后的神盾局里就会永远流传着一个Beta特工被发情期Alpha诱导发情的故事，并且还会作为每次新人加入时候活跃气氛用的笑柄……不，打死他都不要！

既然这已经是乱七八糟的一天了，那就不妨放飞自我，让今天变得更混乱些。Clint咬咬牙，还是摸上了Alpha的大腿。

这双腿对他的吸引力可太大了，他敢保证它们绝对会是自己未来春梦里的常客。但是梦里想想哪有现实摸起来让人愉悦呢？他光是手指划过那些鼓起的、充满力量感的肌肉，都能感受到他内心那个小人的叫嚣。

这还不够，他想要更多！

Clint决定放弃思考，一切只随着内心的想法来。于是他开始一点点的触摸着Alpha紧实的腿部肌肉，从股外肌到股内肌，从耻骨肌到股二头肌，从比目鱼肌到腓骨短肌……手指得到的满足越多，他下体的性器就愈发坚硬火热，Clint闭上眼，索性直接用性器代替手指，在Alpha的腿上移动起来。

前液汹涌而出，很快把Alpha的腿打湿一片，Clint的凶器就像是一只不断前进的蜗牛，每走一步都在皮肤上留下属于自己的印记。

Clint将Tony的腿曲起，膝窝的自然凹陷和皮肤折叠形成的褶皱让他有正在进入这个Alpha的错觉。他不断的撞击着那个缝隙，直至磨得那处皮肤通红，周围被他的体液染得晶亮，才意犹未尽的转战下一个目的地。

Alpha还沉浸在绝顶的快感里，即使发现自己的腿有些奇怪，也来不及对此作出反应，只是下意识地时不时把腿往回缩，这反而给Beta带来更多的快感。再把Alpha两条腿都折磨得满是体液、狼狈不堪后，Clint才终于在Tony的耻骨处颤抖着释放了自己。

「这真是tmd疯狂的一天。」脑内被快感占据只剩一片白色前，Clinton Barton如是想。

 

 

06

Fury最终还是兑现了他的承诺，一个巨大的惊喜——Clinton Barton，aka Hawkeye，正式成为了复仇者联盟的一员。

第一次的见面会上他手心满是汗水，一方面是紧张，一方面也有Alpha们的压迫感的因素，虽然大家都尽力抑制住了自己的信息素发散，但这种环境对于普通人还是不太舒服。

Clint和复仇者们一一握了手，Captain America、Hulk、Thor，他的老搭档Black Widow，还有最让他吃惊的那一个——Ironman。

铁皮罐头掀开了面甲，里面的人赫然就是那个有钱的阔佬——为什么没有人告诉他Tony Stark就是该死的Ironman！

Tony显然已经非常习惯于大家对于他本人身份的惊讶，他从战衣里走出来，微笑着向眼前目瞪口呆面部表情失控的年轻人伸出手：“Welcome，the new one.”

「他表现得就好像那天是我在做梦一样。」Clint回握住总裁伸出的手，它湿润而温暖，加上那一丝信息素的气息，这让他的大脑瞬间回到了那个火辣的小房间里。

他不由得看向了那两条让他无法自拔的腿。与那天不同，它们今天被裤子完完整整地包裹住，但是光凭着那些贴合肌肉的突起、布料间的褶皱，他就能在脑海里还原出那双腿不着寸缕蹭着他的性器的样子……

如此火辣而直接的眼神实在是太过明显，这让总裁也不由得跟着他的视线向下望，可那儿只有一条普通的西装裤，别的什么也没了，为什么他的新队友会盯着他的裤子看？Tony不由得露出一个疑惑的表情。

Clint见状，顺着两人紧握的手向自己一拽，笑着给了Tony一个拥抱，然后趁着Tony Stark还处在蒙圈状态，又迅速的结束了这个对于刚认识的队友来说过分亲密的动作，最后的最后，带着薄茧的指尖还没忘记悄悄划过对方柔软的手掌心。

「现在疑惑没关系，总有一天你会明白的。」Clint看着更加不明就里的Tony，脸上的笑容越发的灿烂起来。  
「以后能让你“明白”的时间可还长着呢。」


End file.
